


Sinful Bliss

by Atlas_corp



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon AU, Ass to Mouth, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My AU, Smut, commission, friends commission, jack has a big lizard tail, kinda sweet, this is kinda sucky so sorry about that, written commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas_corp/pseuds/Atlas_corp
Summary: A written commission for my friend cardboardghost! Hope you like it and sorry it took so long!! <3i re-read this and i wanted to killmyself





	Sinful Bliss

The angel sighed softly, his soft hands resting softly on his lap as he let himself rest in the sun, watching over the land of Heaven as he usually would do on the sunniest of days. Rhys smiled happily as he watched the world turn below him, the clouds acting as his pedestal. His peace was undisturbed.

 

That is, until something odd caught his mismatched eyes from down below.

 

The angel stood, leaning forward carefully to attempt to see what looked to be a dark red speck, moving here and there in a strange manner. The curious young male looked around concernedly, his gut twisting the wrong way as curiosity began to eat at his chest.

 

Although the rules of Heaven were strict when it came to leaving, no matter the circumstance, but maybe- _just_ maybe, he could slip out for a few minutes?

 

Rhys’ head turned, making sure nobody was around to see him, before he jumped from his cloud and glided down to where he could better see whatever had caught his attention. Although it took a few moments, the angel finally arrived where he had hoped to be, only to find that whatever he had seen earlier had disappeared. He blinked, head turning left and right in hopes to perhaps catch a glimpse of whatever had caught his eye.  
  
“You’re a pretty thing~” A low voice sounded from behind him, the angel jumping and taking a step back as he turned around to see whomever had snuck up on him. Before him, stood a tall, horned individual with thick, coarse hair and a handsomely scarred face. His attire matched Rhys’, except the other’s was black, tattered and poorly kept, which caused Rhys’ eyebrows to knit together in a mix of disgust and concern. The man’s hair was a mix of a dark maroon and brown, with a few noticeably grey strands that could be seen, one of his horns curved back while the other was chopped almost clean off. A demon.

 

Ever since the angel was little, stories of the war between Angels and Demons were always spoken of.

 

“Vile creatures,” his father would grumble at the dinner table, “let your guard down for even a second, Rhys, and you’re done for. They will rip you apart _piece by piece_.”

 

He shuddered at the words as they echoed throughout his head, gulping anxiously as he eyed the demon carefully, whom was smirking with a sly look in his mismatched eyes. The left one was a blood red, while the other took on a strong, deadly purple that alone cause Rhys to shiver.  
  
“What’s a pretty little angel like you doin’ on Hell’s ground, eh?” The demon growled, Rhys just noticing how close the other had made himself to him as he tipped up the angel’s chin with clawed fingers. Rhys flushed ever-so-slightly in surprise as he did so. The demon’s eyes could be seen examining his face, the small yet spastic movements of his iris’ giving away the demon’s obvious interest in him. He grinned, revealing an array of perfectly white, sharpened teeth.

 

Rhys opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again after realizing he had no clue how to respond. The demon smirked, admiring the angel’s cute expression as his clawed thumb dug into his chin, causing the angel to let out a soft gasp of surprise.

 

“What’s your name, kitten?” He spoke in a strangely seductive tone, causing Rhys to gulp and take a small step back. Everything told him not to reply, to just run back up to the safety of the clouds, but there was something so enticing that he just couldn’t resist. This demon was unforgivably handsome, his cheek bones well defined, eyes dangerously infatuating, the angel scolding himself internally for admiring the other so thoroughly.

 

“R..R-Rhys…” He answered despite himself, voice soft. The demon grinned, those sharp, shark-like teeth causing something in Rhys’ mind to go fuzzy. As an angel, being in the place of such purity that is Heaven blocked all feelings that would be sinful against God’s law. Angels like Rhys would bathe in Holy Water each morning, preventing any of the feelings that Rhys was now having, his thoughts clouded with something completely new to him altogether that made his legs draw close together.

 

“Jack.” He returned, eyes looking him up and down as his teeth bit into his bottom lip. “An angel on Hell’s ground is something Hades should hear about, y’know.” Jack’s words made Rhys’ eyes go wide, opening his mouth to protest only to be stopped. “Ah-ah! I’m not finished.” The demon growled, his grip on Rhys’ chin tight as something thick and muscly snaked around the younger man’s waist, the angel making a small noise of surprise. He never noticed the demon’s thick, reptilian-like tail. It pulled them closer, Jack smiling deviously at the other’s flush, trapping the angel within his grasp. “Buuuut…I _could_ make an exception…for a price, of course~”

 

That…didn’t sound good.

 

Rhys gulped, the demon feeding off his anxious, flushed face and chest. No matter how hard he would try, Rhys couldn’t look away from the delicious look that Jack was giving him, his abdomen tingling. He hesitated before opening his mouth. Of course, on different circumstances, Rhys would never in a million years take the word of a demon seriously, but taking the risk of possibly causing another war between realms because of his own defiance would be something Rhys wasn’t willing to take.

 

“W-What..w-what price..?” Jack gave a shark-like grin, his hand removing itself from Rhys’ now lightly bleeding chin to cast his hand to the side, palm faced towards the sky and sharp fingers curled into a claw-like form. As he raised his hand upwards, Rhys could feel the ground shake beneath his pale, bare feet. The angel turned his head to see behind him, a large, jagged piece of red earth jutting violently towards the sky past both their heads. His distracted composure got the best of him, the demon then pinning Rhys’ arms against the rock-like earth, the angel giving a small grunt of surprise as Jack did so, looking back to meet the demon’s gaze immediately.

 

Jack’s grin was one from the devil himself, Rhys was positive, his eyes full of the sinful emotions that he knew as lust and arrogance, ones that were warned of in his books. Rhys swallowed hard, lips barely parting as his eyebrows arched, almost scared to find out what was to happen to him next. Jack opened his mouth, revealing his long, forked tongue, which was brought across Rhys’ pale neck. The angel let out a gasp at the slimy feeling against his jugular, the feeling moving all the way up to his ear, tongue disappearing to be replaced by gentle nips.

 

“I want your purity, baby.” Jack finally whispered, his rough voice filled with cockiness and want as his lips travelled down to Rhys’ neck, biting down into the side, Rhys’ previous protest being cut off by a cry, his finger’s curled tightly as the angel squirmed in Jack’s tight grasp. Blood trickled down past his collarbone and over the blue markings that painted his chest before soaking into his once purely white toga, the soft fabric wetting as the demon slowly licked the delicious blood that leaked from the angel’s neck.

Against him, Jack let out a low grumble, his tongue slicking over his now red-streaked lips. “Fuck, you taste good~” He growled, Rhys unable to get a word out at the shameful delight that shot through him as Jack bit down again, this time on his bare shoulder, the angel squirming more, unable to suppress a desperate cry from his lips.

 

“Ah- J-Jack!” He exclaimed finally, his tone filled with unintentional pleasure as the demon immediately stopped in his tracks, looking up and examining the angel who was pinned to the rock behind him. Jack smirked, arrogance filling his features once more as his tongue traced over his own blood-covered lips, watching Rhys’ red cheeks grow in colour as he forced himself closer, the demon’s tail poking at the hem of the angel’s toga.

 

“You like this, don’t you, Rhysie?” He growled, Rhys giving a reluctant whimper of confirmation in response, the angel’s skinny body squirming in Jack’s strong grasp, the demon putting a shark-like grin onto his face at the response.

 

The Hellspawn pressed his lips to the angel’s, tongue forcing its way inside Rhys’ mouth, which opened without hesitance. Jack’s lips curved into a smile against the angel’s, subconsciously grinding their crotches together teasingly, which got a small whine out of the squirming Rhys.

 

“Such a good boy~” Jack growled once separating, the angel’s breaths hot against his own lips, the blood smudging in the corner of Rhys’ mouth. His words seemed to send a sharp shiver up the angel’s spine, a quick breath passing his pure lips before the angel gulped. Jack smirked, burying his sharpened teeth into Rhys’ neck once more, the other unable to suppress a lewd cry at the harsh bites and snake-like tongue that traced the teeth-marks, licking up the angel’s honey-sweet blood as if it was the last time he would ever taste it. But knowing the situation, it probably would be.

 

Jack growled lowly, his nether region harshly pressed against Rhys’ as he felt the angel’s cock harden against his own, his smirk knowing and sly.

 

“J-Jack- p-please!” Rhys whined coyly, the pleading in his voice only causing the demon’s grin to widen, his strong tail tugging at the hem of Rhys’ toga eagerly. He leaned in, tongue sliding around the shell of the angel’s ear, Rhys shuddering at the feel.

 

“What do you want, baby?” He growled intimately, the angel squirming almost desperately in his tight grasp. Jack chuckled as his blush grew, the angel’s flushed features only fueling him to continue.

 

Rhys panted softly, not even _knowing_ what he so desperately needed to have. He only writhed and whined, his hips leaning into Jack’s groin, which was grinding hard against his own. The demon smirked, eyes darkened with desire as his smirk widened.

 

“You don’t know, do you, kitten?” The embarrassed silence confirming it. Jack chuckled, looking at him darkly. “Why doesn’t daddy show you what you want?”

 

The nickname Jack gave himself caused Rhys’ traitorous cock to jolt with arousal, unable to ask what he meant before he was flipped over, his chest and face pressed aggressively against the sheet of hard earth he pressed against. The demon released Rhys’ hands, a growl in his voice as he warned him.

 

“Don’t make me regret letting you go, Rhysie.” He had told him, Rhys letting out a nervous gulp and a nod of understanding at the threatening tone.

 

Jack’s hands wandered the angel’s body, outlining his curves with his clawed hands, feeling the markings on his chest. Rhys felt his heart pound, almost wondering if Jack could feel it too.

 

The demon’s touch stopped at the very end of Rhys’ toga, a soft chuckle sounding from where Rhys couldn’t see. He felt a point in his back between his shoulder blades, it stopped at the rim of the white cloth that draped over the angels thin body, slowly ripping through the soft fabric of the toga that clothed him before falling to his feet.

 

Rhys let out a small shriek as Jack let out a satisfied growl, tongue darting out to lick his dark lips. “Oh Rhysie, look at what you’ve been keeping from me.” He teased, giving the soft flesh of the angel’s ass a hard spank, Rhys letting out a broken cry at the unexpected pleasure that shot through his body, mixing with the harsh shock of pain from the hard smack. His fingers curled against the rock, the tingle in his groin no longer a feeling to ignore. The angel looked over his shoulder with a distressed, yet pleading expression, Jack grinning in devious delight as he took note of the new kink he had discovered. “An angel that likes to be spanked?” He chuckled, his hand rubbing tenderly over the soft, red flesh. “ _Now_ I’ve seen everything.” The taunt in his voice caused Rhys’ flustered face to turn from a pink to a dark crimson, opening his mouth to defend himself only to let out another cry of pain and pleasure as another smack was placed on his ass. Jack smirked, his eyes taking in the image of Rhys’ expressive features as he gently rubbed the angel’s red bottom, pressing a soft kiss to one of the cheeks. Rhys bit his lip, his back arched slightly as he felt a more noticeable wetnessleak from his reddened, throbbing cock.

 

“J-Jack, p-please…” He whined, his voice dripping with desperation and need, Jack chuckling as he pressed another kiss to the soft flesh, Rhys’ hot breaths leaving his lips in rapid pants. “P-Please t-touch me..!”

 

Jack’s shark-like grin returned within seconds, replacing his formerly surprised expression at the angel’s sudden plea. He chuckled, tongue darting out to lick the soft surface of Rhys’ ass. “You want me to touch you, kitten?” He repeated tauntingly, Rhys’ eyebrows furrowing in displeasure at his teasing voice, at the slimy sensation of Jack’s tongue dragging across his left asscheek.

 

“Y-Yes! I want you to touch me, d-daddy!” Rhys exclaimed, his agitated tone taking the demon by surprise, yet again, his own cock giving a twitch at the nickname. Jack gave an impressed grunt, smirking as his slick tongue moved to Rhys’ tight entrance, one of the demon’s hands moving to the other’s groin, slowly stroking his length in a slow, teasing motion that caused Rhys to groan.

 

Jack hummed in satisfactory at the noises escaping his little angel, tongue teasing the rim of Rhys’ hole, his slick saliva making his tongue’s entrance something easy, the angel’s fingers clenching as he pressed himself against the rock harder, pre-cum leaking from his pretty cock as Jack began to eat out the younger male. The angel’s legs wobbled, already feeling the build-up of his orgasm in his tightening balls, Jack’s tongue writhing deeply inside him.

 

“Oh g-god..J-Jack please please! Oh, please more!” Rhys moaned, tears beading at the corners of his mismatched eyes, the demon letting out a chuckle that vibrated through Rhys’ body, the angel’s breaths ragged and quick as he did his best to keep himself from squirming in his grasp.

 

Jack hummed in approval as his little angel let out a loud cry of pleasure, the demon’s tongue brushing against _something_ extraordinary inside him. The pleasure causing Rhys to cry out, tightening around Jack’s long, slick tongue, and Rhys’ cum begin to shoot from his cock, splattering on his stomach and coating some of Jack’s hand. The angel’s body spasmed, mouth open in a silent moan at the sensation that sent his through his body in violent waves as the demon dragged out Rhys’ orgasm, milking the moderate cock as Rhys’ hips subconsciously thrusted into Jack’s hand.

 

Rhys’ chest was pressed hard against the jagged earth behind him, his body trembling as Jack’s tongue left Rhys’ entrance, the demon giving a pleased hum when Rhys let out a whine of discontentment, which caused Jack to chuckle.

 

“Damn, Rhysie,” He started, his cum-covered hand moving to his wet lips and tongue, the slimy organ retreating into the demon’s mouth before darting back out to clean Rhys’ seed, “every part of you tastes like Heaven~” Jack grinned slyly, Rhys foolishly giving an unimpressed scoff which costed in another hard smack on the ass from the demon. He let out what seemed to be a half-yelp half-moan, Jack chuckling as he pressed a kiss to the soft flesh once more, his hand gently massaging it in circles. Rhys’ simply let out a small whine, eyes desperate as the looked back at Jack’s handsomely garish facial features, examining the still lustful eyes that watched him eagerly.

 

The demon gave a pleased grunt as he suddenly sat back, the shark-like grin placing itself on Jack’s face once again as he threw off his own toga to reveal his throbbing erection, Rhys’s eyes growing widely worried as he examined its large size. He visibly swallowed, thinking about running away as fast he could to buy enough time to open his wings and scurry back to Heaven before he would be completely exempt from the golden gates, but something about this..feeling, it was too much for the angel to pass up. He had never felt so pleased before, so vulnerable and aroused.

 

But Rhys was shamefully loving every second of it.

 

Jack gave his ribbed cock a stroke, letting out a small chuckle as his eyes narrowed. “Hey babydoll, do daddy Jack a favour and prep yourself, won’t ya?” His voice dripped with a slyness only a demon could ever have. Rhys swallowed hard, not too sure what the demon meant by that. The angel swallowed hard, his neck visibly tensing as he did so, Jack taking note of his ignorance of what they were doing for what felt like the tenth time. The demon chuckled and stood from where he sat, a clawed hand pumping the uncomfortably large, ridged organ that nearly reached above his belly button, smirking at the angel’s hot blush as he spectated.

 

“Don’t know what I’m talkin’ about, do ya, pumpkin?” Jack teased, Rhys’ knitted eyebrows and pursed lips answering his question. The angel’s fingers curled tightly against the rock, his body flushing pink in all the right places. The demon chuckled and grabbed one of Rhys’ wrists, taking the angel by surprise as his slimy, forked tongue curled around the angel’s hesitant fingers, the younger male’s cock visibly half-hard in Jack’s peripheral as he did so. He didn’t pull away until Rhys’ fingers were coated in a slick, rich coating of Jack’s saliva, the angel’s nose slightly crinkling in what was either confusion or disgust- perhaps a mixture of both.

 

“Finger yourself, baby.” Jack ordered bluntly, Rhys’ face blowing up in a beautiful crimson.

 

“I-I-“

 

“C’mon, kitten, you’re gonna want to ready that cute little hole of yours if you want my huge-ass cock inside it~” Rhys’ eyes widened, obviously not expecting such straight-forward words before thinking it over. _Jack IS a demon, it shouldn’t be too surprising, I guess.._ The angel thought, gulping hard as Jack’s impatient, lustful glare settled upon him, and Rhys internally scolded himself for finding his traitorous cock at it’s full hardness just by looking back into it.

 

Rhys took a small step back, eyes ripping away from Jack’s with difficulty as he let his eyes lay on the other man’s cock. He felt a nervousness sweep over him as he realized; the demon wasn’t kidding. It was different from Rhys’, substantially bigger and looked demonic itself, the ribbed curves and small bumps that trailed up the shaft, evenly spaced out as if purposeful. It sent a shiver up Rhys’ spine, and a twitch of interest in his dick. He eyed the exotic organ with a cautious, yet curious gaze, before moving it to his slick fingers, the saliva dribbling down to his knuckle.

 

“I..I don’t-“

 

“Come _on_ , sweet cheeks! The more you talk about what you _don’t_ know, the less time you have to figure it out.”

 

As much as Rhys hated to admit it, Jack was right, and no matter what his conscious was telling him to do, Rhys wanted to learn. He wanted it _desperately_.

 

The angel took a small breath, moving his slicked fingers to prod gently at his still wet, puckered entrance, Jack grinning as he watched with a sick amusement in his features. Rhys swallowed before hesitantly pushing his index finger inside of himself with little issue, letting out a small whimper at the strange feeling of himself. He looked over his shoulder, eyes darting to Jack in an almost panicked fashion, unknowing of what to do next. The demon smiled sweetly, a hand running through his own hair as he gave Rhys a small nod.

 

“That’s right, baby, now push in and out.” He coaxed gently, a hand reaching out to rest gently against Rhys’ hip. The angel hesitated but did so, pumping his finger deeply inside his own ass, causing Rhys to let out a small whimper, Jack smiling.

 

“J-Jack...” Rhys breathes, instinctively pressing his middle finger inside before Jack could instruct him to do so. The demon grinned, his hand giving the angel’s hip a soft squeeze as Rhys continued to finger fuck himself, letting out soft whimpers and whines at the strangely pleasurable feeling.

 

“What a good little angel you are, Rhysie~” Jack whispered seductively, the older male standing over Rhys and kissing his ear. “Add another finger, pumpkin.”

 

Rhys did with no second thoughtwhatsoever, his ring finger forcing itself inside his hole sloppily, the tightness making it difficult for his finger to squeeze inside with his middle and index. The angel whined, his entrance stretching wider as his three fingers thrusted in and out of his ass, cock throbbing painfully.

 

The demon licked his lips as Rhys squirmed, sweat beading on the angel’s forehead as he could already feel the familiar tightness in his balls return, breath coming out in small, rapid pants and whimpers of Jack’s name as the angel found that _heavenly_ spot inside himself. Said demon chuckled as he grabbed Rhys’ wrist tightly, preventing his fingers from moving anymore. The angel whipped his head around, shooting Jack a desperate, disheveled look, eyes wide and pleading, the demon finding himself looking into the doe eyes that bored into his own.

 

“Ah ah, no cumming yet, cupcake.” He cooed nonetheless, Rhys whimpering, unable to move the three fingers that wouldn’t budge from his insides. Jack smirked, leaning in to press a rough kiss to Rhys’ quivering lips to help sooth the angel’s desperation, the angel returning it sloppily as he struggled to keep himself standing.

 

Jack made the kiss brief, unable to keep himself restrained much longer; watching the angel struggle with keeping his orgasm contained was not only causing Jack’s own cock to harden into his hand, but also doing things to Jack’s mind that he didn’t even understand. The demon licked his lips, looking at Rhys hungrily as he moved the angel’s hand away from his ass and pinning it against the earth wall that was one of the reasons Rhys hadn’t collapsed yet.

 

The demon’s tail swayed as he adjusted himself, looking at Rhys with a predatory darkness in his eyes. Jack pumped his cock a couple times before moving himself to Rhys’ ass, hands gently tracing the angel’s delightfully eager hips, their slight wiggle causing Jack to smirk before forcing Rhys to turn around, the angel giving a small yelp of surprise as he did so.

 

“W-What are you d-doing..?” Rhys whispered, his tone shy but impatient as he watched Jack’s eyes eat up every detail of Rhys’ body. Rhys’ beautiful blue markings that went from his left shoulder to his thigh, eccentric and unique, and nothing like Jack has ever seen in his life _and_ death. The elegant markings reaching out to splatter the angel’s chest and left arm, growling at himself as he realized he hadn’t even noticed how beautifully decorated Rhys was until now, how his markings elegantly littered his skinny body in the perfect way that Jack was positive he would never understand. It made Jack subconsciously smile, chuckling to himself as he looked Rhys over. _No wonder the kid’s an angel._ He thought to himself, eyes moving back up to Rhys’ face, the younger male’s impatient, doe gaze looking through him and causing Jack to grin, his clawed hand gripping Rhys’ chin once more.

 

“What do you want, sugar~?” Jack asked softly, sharp teeth glinting from behind his perfect lips. Rhys swallowed, eyes unmoving from Jack’s.

 

“I...” he took a breath, “I want your cock, daddy! P-Please give me your big cock and fuck me!” Rhys exclaimed, Jack’s lips curling into a delighted smile at the angel’s confession. He leaned in, kissing Rhys in a softer manner than before, his tongue dominating but gentle as it slid effortlessly into Rhys’ mouth, the younger male letting out a soft sigh. Jack’s tail curled around Rhys’ waist, the angel too busy bucking his desperate hips into Jack’s, his cock throbbing, desperate for even the slightest of contact.

 

Jack separated, tongue hanging loosely from his mouth as he smiled, saliva thickly connecting them, and Rhys’ hands clutching forJack’s arms, just anything to keep himself steady. “P-Please...J-Jack..” he whimpered, the demon chuckling at the need in his voice.

 

“Alright, alright, pumpkin,” He cooed, drawing his hips in and aligning the head of his cock to Rhys’ entrance, the angel whining in anticipation, staring at Jack’s smirking face longingly. “you ready for my cock, sweetheart?” Jack growled, his clawed thumb pressed lightly against Rhys’ bottom lip, the angel nodding with lust-lidded eyes and his hands resting against Jack’s muscular chest. The demon chuckled, pushing the fat head of his cock in slowly, however, that alone caused Rhys’ to moan and grasp desperately to Jack’s arms. Said demon smirked, loving how just this was enough to have the angel squirm and tense.

 

Jack slowly pushed himself in, the length of his large shaft slowly burying itself inside of Rhys’ ass until his hips hit the angel’s balls. It wasn’t the full package, but it was still enough to make Jack growl in pleasure at the tightness around his cock, and grin at the squirming angel in front of him.

 

It sunk in deeply, and Rhys could feel himself stretch and melt all at the same time, he whined and whimpered as a pain throbbed throughout his body, causing tears to bead in his eyes. Jack growled lightly, muttering about their position and moving his hands to Rhys’ ass, gripping it strongly as he gently set them down, Jack sitting cross-legged as Rhys rested on his lap, the demon’s full length sinking in as hips met ass. The angel took in a sharp breath as Jack gave a low chuckle, Rhys’ legs wrapping around Jack’s waist desperately.

 

“That’s better,” he started, his large hands giving the angel’s ass a squeeze. “Ride me, sweetheart.” Rhys’ breath came out in soft pants and whines, taking the angel little to no time to figure out what his role was in this. He lifted himself, using his arms to hoist himself up while using Jack’s shoulders as leverage before letting himself fall, a high mewl escaping lips open lips as he did so. Jack let out a grunt as well, the angel’s tight hole squeezing around his cock perfectly, Rhys’ nails digging into the demon’s shoulders as he repeated the action, said demon’s hands gripping the angel’s waist tightly as he did so.

 

Jack felt his breath turn to pants quicker than he had thought, the writhing, pretty angel that was bouncing on his demonic cock was probably the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; Rhys’ expressive, desperate features, his moans that repeated Jack’s name like a chant, his thin, pale body sweaty and flushed pink in all the right places. Hell, just by looking at Rhys made him feel close. The demon grunted as Rhys picked up his pace as fast as he could, his moans sloppily growing more incoherent and his cock throbbing with the desperate need to cum, the demon’s ribbed dick making the experience even more unbelievable, feeling the bumps on the walls of his insides, the curves that opened and widened him repeatedly with each fall- Rhys felt he had died and went to Heaven a second time.

 

The angel’s mouth watered with fast pants and cries of Jack’s name that sounded more like pleas. His movement’s spastic as Jack put a hand behind himself to lean on, hips bucking up into the younger male as Rhys grip grew tighter the closer he got to release. Jack could feel himself grow to the edge of pleasure too, almost scolding himself at being so close so soon- but who could blame him? The tightness of Rhys’ ass around his cock, the desperate moans that spilled from his mouth, his perked nipples and beautiful markings that trailed all down the left side of his body. The demon let out a low growl as his hips bucked more violently, breaking the already waning rhythm of Rhys’ bounces on Jack’s dick, the angel’s arms wrapping desperately around Jack’s neck and pulling himclose, lips crashing together and surprising the demon as he continued to thrust upward into the other man.

 

Rhys’ was sloppy with the kiss, unable to keep it very long due to his loud, wanton moans and nearly finished erection that throbbed almost painfully, and it was all music to Jack’s ears.

 

“You want my cum, don’t you, angel boy?” He growled to Rhys’ ear, nipping the shell as he gave Rhys’ ass a hard smack. “You want to be filled to the brim, huh, kitten?” Jack’s voice was low and gravelly as he spoke, the sound alone making Rhys let out a cry.

 

“Y-yes! Yes, Jack please for the love of  _God_ fill me all the way up with your cock! I want your cum inside of me _please_!” He exclaimed, tears running down his face as a pleased look spread across his features, shoving Rhys down on his back while Jack loomed over him and fucked the angel with no mercy, Rhys’ cock dripping profusely with pre-cum as Jack slammed into his prostate with every thrust while growling vulgar promises into the angel’s ear as his hips forcefully met the angel’s reddened ass.

 

It wasn’t a second more until Rhys’ seed spurted onto his stomach from his red, throbbing cock, a guttural cry of Jack’s name sounding from his lips as his walls tightened around Jack’s dick, causing the demon to curse beneath his breath as his thrusts became sloppy and desperate.

 

“Fuck- Rhysie, I’m gonna stuff you with my all my cum, baby.” He growled, the angel crying and moaning from his overstimulation, his vision clouded with white splotches and stars from the galaxy as Jack’s voice filled his ears, weak moans spilling out of him as his body jolted with each sloppy thrust, and letting out a lewd half-gasp half-cry of pleasure as he felt Jack’s cock fill him completely, and shudder with pleasure as he could feel the hot seed fill his insides as the demon above him let out a low groan of satisfaction.

 

Rhys nails dug into Jack’s shoulders weakly, panting heavily as his back arched, mewling softly as Jack’s cum could be felt dripping from his slick hole, the angel’s breathing beginning to slow from his quick, sloppy pants to shallow gasps for air.

 

Jack could feel the small figure below him lean into Jack’s touch, his fists clenched against the demon’s chest, Rhys’ vision returning to just a dull haze as Jack pulled himself out of the other, his dick growing soft as he felt Rhys softly sigh beneath him as he did so. The demon smiled at Rhys’ content resting face, his clawed hand moving to cup the angel’s cheek.

 

“You were so cute when you came, Rhysie.” he cooed with a hard breath, the demon's chest heaving as his arms moved to wrap around the younger male gently as he pulled Rhys close. The angel simply blushed, his voice feeling incapable of speech as he just smiled dumbly in response to Jack’s praise, and the surprisingly gentle kisses that the demon peppered Rhys’ face in. It was an entirely new side that Rhys was seeing in rivalry to Jack’s normally bossy, sinful behavior, but the angel found himself loving it just as much. Rhys just let out a small mumble as he stared heavy-lidded at the demon above him, the other chuckling at his expression. “Don’t expect to walk right for the next few days, pumpkin.”

 

The words caused Rhys to sluggishly chuckle, his voice sore from his previous moaning and crying from all their fun. The demon locked his lips with Rhys’ almost unexpectedly, tongue forcing its way past the angel’s lips and locking the younger male into a slow, hot kiss, the other giving off a pleased hum from his throat as Jack’s clawed hands slowly moving up and down Rhys’ nude figure.  
  
A wave of satisfaction washed over Jack as the pair shared their slow, soft kiss, a feeling of pride seeping from his composure. He had made this angel sin, and what started as some mischievous fun, began to turn to a clingy fit of kisses and snuggles, which Jack was usually unfamiliar with. However, after releasing from their kiss, the angel couldn’t stop himself from burying his face into Jack’s neck, the demon’s soul giving off an unnatural thump beneath his ribcage at the formerly unknown affection. The demon hesitated, unknowing of what to do with his hands before settling on wrapping them around the angel, a small chuckle rumbling from his throat as he pressed a kiss to Rhys’ fluffy sex-hair. The kid was cute, expressive and pretty enough to steal, and here he was, wrapped in the tough, gentle arms of a demon; just one of the many horrible sinners who had done no good in life whatsoever. Jack stopped himself from thinking, simply leaning back against the ground he had forced up from the earth while giving gentle strokes to Rhys’ side, and whispering soft words of praise into the ear of the still quivering angel.

 

Rhys felt his chest flutter at the demon’s words, his body sore and strange emotions surfacing to his chest as the so called “horrible creature” soothed his still shaky body. The angel simply murmured inaudibly in reply as Jack pressed another gentle kiss to his hair, and Rhys could feel all his fears of the other man melt away like ice against metal.

 

 

Maybe— just maybe, demons weren’t so horrible after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
>  
> 
> be gentle I've never written gay smut before jsghdf


End file.
